Lessons to Learn
by SlayrGrl55
Summary: AU Post Lessons: Dawn makes a wish that sends Buffy & Spike into...'Beauty and the Beast'? LAST CHAPTER POSTED! PLEASE R/R!
1. Mending Wounds

Title: Lessons to Learn

Author: SlayrGrl55 (aka Anna)

Rating: PG

Pairing: B/S

Spoilers: Lessons

Feedback: pretty please?

Disclaimer: I am merely a visitor in the world of Joss Whedon

Buffy watched Principal Wood stroll down the hallway like he owned the school. _He's definitely evil,_ she couldn't help but think. But as soon as he was out of sight, thoughts of Spike found their way back into her head. She could still feel his hand on her cheek. "Duck." She muttered, "Pfft." But she had to admit she was worried. She had never seen Spike like this. She wandered around and waited for the halls to clear before she snuck back down into the basement.

She barely had a clue as to where Spike was, the basement really was a maze. She stopped and tried to hone in on her vampire sensing abilities. It took a moment, but she felt it. Felt Spike. She turned around and headed in the opposite direction. Before long she saw the door Spike resided behind. Quietly, she pulled it open and stepped through. She had no idea what to expect. What she found creeped her out beyond what she expected. Spike was huddled in a far corner, knees pulled up to his chest, mumbling to himself. She took a few steps closer and he flinched.

"Spike." She said hesitantly. He flinched again, and pulled his knees closer to his body, holding on as if for dear life. She crouched down next to him and could hear what he was saying.

"The power. All about the power. Back to the beginning. I belong here. Number 17. Back to the beginning. Pathetic shmuck. All about the power. Useless unless you're cooking. The power. Trying to be good. No word for how fabulous. The power." He mumbled. He pulled his shirt tighter around himself and turned away from Buffy.

_There is something seriously wrong here,_ she concluded. She watched him for a second and then reached out a hand and touched his shoulder. He didn't flinch this time. "Spike, can you hear me? Can you understand me?" she asked quietly. He turned towards her, just a tiny bit, and started to laugh. He threw his head back and laughed like a mad man. Buffy didn't back away.

His laughter died abruptly and he looked into her eyes. She saw something different in his face. More guilt and fear than she had ever seen him show. He reached out his hand again, but she didn't take her eyes off of his. He stroked her cheek and she leaned into it. The hint of a smile was placed on her lips.

She watched as he looked her over, as if seeing her for the first time. Feeling her hair, feeling her face. He was in awe. She also watched as a single tear ran down his face. Her resolve faded and she pulled him to her in a tight hug. _God, I missed him,_ she thought. He was crying out loud now. It was only a matter of seconds before she would be, too.

They sat there on the dusty basement floor and held each other for what seemed like forever. He had been gone for a little over four months. It was too long. She needed him, needed him like she always did.

Finally, she pulled away and took his hand to help him up. He was uneasy on his feet and held on to her for support. "Spike, we're gonna go back to my house, okay? We'll go through the sewers and get you cleaned up." He nodded and they left the room. Buffy racked her brain to remember the floor plan Xander had showed her earlier that morning. There had to be a sewer opening somewhere. What she didn't see was the distraught hell-God stomping her Prada shoes on the cement.

"Where does she think she's going with my precious? Slayer thinks she owns everything in this damned town." The feminine voice suddenly turned evil and dastardly as it shifted into the Master. The blonde hair disappeared and fangs were revealed. "He'll be back. We have time, we can be patient. It's not about dark and light. It's about the power. Oh, he'll be back before the beginning."

Buffy managed to get Spike back to her house without too much trouble. She helped him sit down on the couch and went to the bathroom for the first aid kit. She sat down on the coffee table and he sat up.

_It's so surreal. To have him back. To be sitting here with him._ Her mind wandered as she bandaged the wound on his chest. Every once in a wile he mumbled something incomprehensive. This was going to be hard and she knew it. But she couldn't leave him alone like this.

She finished bandaging him and sat next to him on the couch. Her hand found its way to his hair and she played with the bleached tips. _Always wondered what his natural hair color was_. 

He began to cry again. She was expecting it this time. She held him until he fell asleep and she waited for Dawn to get home. They were going to go through this together this time. They all still had a lot of lessons to learn. But they had time.

THE END...or is it the beginning?


	2. Sweet Sanity

Title: Lessons to Learn Chapter Two: Sweet Sanity

Author: SlayrGrl55 (aka Anna)

Rating: PG

Pairing: B/S

Spoilers: Lessons

Feedback: pretty please?

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'…yet ~laughs deviously~

          Buffy watched the hands on the clock move until it was 3:15. That was usually when Dawn got home. _How am I gonna explain this? How is Dawn gonna deal?_ Buffy thought. Her hands still played with Spike's hair as she played out the different scenarios in her head. Dawn could A) stake Spike B) hug Spike C) take off running…

          Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the front door unlock and Dawn came into view. "Oh my god, you will never believe how weird my math teacher is-" she was cut short when she saw the vampire asleep in her sister's arms. Her expression was unreadable as she stared in shock. "Is he...is he okay?" she whispered. Her bag fell to the floor and she knelt down in front of Spike.

          "I don't know, Dawnie. I found him in the school basement. He was acting…crazy. I don't know what happened to him. He tried to cut his heart out. I bandaged him up, he cried for a while, and then he fell asleep." Buffy explained. She looked at her sister empathetically. Dawn didn't know what to think either. Slowly untangling herself from the sleeping dead, Buffy stood. "I'm gonna go get changed into PJ's and make dinner. This day's been exhausting. Stay with him, call me if he wakes up." Dawn nodded and took Buffy's place on the couch.

          The Slayer disappeared up the stairs and Dawn was alone with him. "Where have you been Spike? We needed you. You said you would protect me. Till the end of the world. What happened?" She quietly began to cry and didn't notice when he stirred. He heard the crying and opened his eyes to see Dawn, his Nibblet.

          He reached out a hand and touched her arm. Her head snapped up and before she could speak he tried to comfort her. "Don't cry, Nibblet." He whispered. As he sat up straighter she saw the bandage on his chest. "Oh God, Spike. Did you really try to cut it out?"

          He looked away and stood up. "I came back to Sunnydale and my crypt was occupied by this Tarnack demon, ugly fellows they are. So I saw the school and hid out in there. The next thing I know that Warren guy is talking to me."

          Dawn began to interrupt, but he shushed her. "And then he turns into…into Glory. She's all bitchy and telling me how she's going to kill me. Been there done that. And then she's Adam. He called me Number 17 and told me they could be patient. Then he's suddenly this middle-aged man, telling me he sold his soul and something about a slippery weasel. Then Dru was there. It was horrible. She was talking to me like she used to. And then all of a sudden there's the master, rambling on about the beginning. They wouldn't let me sleep. They wouldn't let me feed. They were driving me crazy. Buffy found me, but then she ran off to save you. They came back again. But then Buffy was there. She said something about power. A little while later the real Buffy came back and dragged me back here. I haven't slept in weeks." By the time he finished speaking he was sitting in a chair.

          Dawn stood up and walked over to him. He watched her, unsure what she was going to do. She took him off guard when she hugged him, completely falling into his lap. Her laugher turned to tears and they both began to cry. Buffy heard the commotion and came back down the stairs. Spike looked up when he sensed Buffy as near.

          Dawn loosened her grip, but kept her position on his lap with her head on his shoulder. "Feeling more sane, I see?" she gently teased him. 

"Yea, your presence seems to sooth me." He answered. Buffy chuckled but Spike was serious. "I'm not joking. I haven't slept since I came back to this town. I feel much better. Not good, but much better." 

She smiled. It was good to see him talking normal-talk instead of crazy-talk. "You really freaked me out today." She said.

"Sorry." He apologized. Dawn looked back and forth between them. Definite vibes. Definite _good_ vibes she determined.

Buffy looked down for a moment before returning eye contact with Spike. "Nothing to be sorry for." She told him.

Author's Note: This started out as a simple one-time story. But omg I have never gotten that many reviews so fast and so many! I would feel guilty if I didn't continue. I'm not really sure where to go from here. I have an idea for the next chapter that all my fellow B/S 'shippers are just gonna love…but after that I have no ideas. Review and tell me what you think I should do, please!


	3. Hold Me

Title: Lessons to Learn Chapter Three: Hold Me

Author: SlayrGrl55 (aka Anna)

Rating: PG

Pairing: B/S

Spoilers: Lessons

Feedback: pretty please?

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'…yet ~laughs deviously~

        A look of understanding passed between slayer and vampire and Dawn thought better of it to leave them alone. She hugged Spike once more and then quietly scampered up to her room, closing the door behind her. Buffy took a seat on the couch and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. Spike made a bold move and took the seat next to her. Not close, but closer than across the room.

        "Buffy-" he began but Buffy cut him off.

        "Spike, do you still love me?" she asked, looking up at him. She looked frightened, confused, and definitely freaked out. He wanted to move closer and take her in his arms, comfort her and tell her everything was all right. But he didn't. Couldn't. Not after what he had tried to do. _I'm not worthy_ he thought.

        "Forever." He simply responded. The panic in her face faded and she threw her arms around him. Unable to resist, he hugged her back. He couldn't believe she was hugging him. She had never hugged him before. She'd kissed him, punched him and even slept with him…but she had never hugged him. He nuzzled her hair and she relaxed her head on his shoulder, not wanting to move from his embrace.

        "Spike, where were you? Where did you go? What was so important that you had to leave me-uh, us for? What did you leave us for?" she asked, finally pulling away from him.

        His eyes traveled around the room, looking anywhere but her. How would he answer this? 'Well, I wanted to kill you…' That wouldn't help things, but he didn't want to lie to her.

        "I went to Africa. I wanted to be what I was. I wasn't sure what that was, though. Turns out…I wanted a soul." He finally looked back at her. "I have a soul."

        "Spike! That's great!" She hugged him again. _God, I could get used to this_ he thought. She pulled away from him and grabbed his hand, tugging him after her as she ran up the stairs and into Dawn's room. She flung the door open and jumped onto Dawn's bed, still pulling Spike with her. 

        "Dawn, Spike has something to tell you." The smile on her face was growing wider and wider. Dawn looked to Spike expectantly. 

        "Nibblet, I have a soul."

        A shriek of happiness could be heard throughout the house as Dawn threw herself at the bleach blonde. She hugged him so tight she might have broken him if he was human. Still smiling, Buffy stood up and began to walk out of the room, "So, any requests for dinner?"

        "You cook now, luv?" Spike was astonished, and quite scared. Buffy and cooking were un-mixy things.

        "No," Dawn answered. "She dials. I want anchovies on my pizza." Buffy gave a look of pure disgust in her sister's direction. 

        "And us normal people will have plain. That okay with you, Spike?" she asked. 

        "Fine with me, pet." he answered, still tangled up in Dawn's hug. Buffy giggled and dashed down the steps to order the pizza. Forty-five minutes later they all sat at the dining room table, eating their pizza and chatting.

        "So, you were like in the desert all summer? Wasn't it hot? And the Sahara's huge! How did you find your way back? Did you get lost?" Dawn rambled on and Spike tried to answer as many questions as he could while she caught her breath. When they finished, Buffy made up the couch for Spike and Dawn went up to bed, leaving Buffy to do the dishes. She dried and put away the plates and switched off the kitchen light. She intentionally passed through the living room to see Spike. To her surprise, he was still wide-awake. 

        "Aren't you tired?" She asked upon entering the room. As she talked she checked all the windows to make sure no random rays of sun could get in.

        Spike was touched. He wanted to thank her but he settled for just answering her question. No need to get all sappy. "Bloody tired as hell. I just can't fall asleep. I slept so well this afternoon. I don't understand why I can't fall asleep again." He sighed. "I'm just doomed to be awake for all eternity."

        She chuckled and thought it over for a second. She hesitated as she spoke again. "Well, today when you were sleeping I was, um, holding you. I left right before you woke up."

        Spike was stunned again. _Bullocks. She's holding me all day and I'm bloody asleep for all of it._

        "Thanks luv." was all he could say.

        Buffy finished fiddling with the curtains. She knew she should just go upstairs and go to sleep, but she didn't. Instead she did the unexpected. "Spike, do you want to come sleep upstairs with me? The bed's big enough for the both of us. And if it'll help you sleep…" she trailed off. 

        "Uh, yea. Sure." He unraveled himself from the jumble of blankets and pillows he had chosen to sleep with and Buffy now saw that he was clad in only his jeans. She turned and headed up to her room, Spike only a few feet behind her. When they reached her room he sat down on the edge of the bed, unsure of what to do. She rummaged around in her drawers a minute before pulling out her pajamas.

        "I'm just going to change-" she began.

        "Oh, I'll leave then-" he interrupted.

        "No, stay." _Now that didn't come out too wrong._ Buffy cursed herself in her head. "I mean, you don't need to leave. Just turn around."

        He nodded and walked over to the window, fixing his eyes in an incredibly interesting tree branch. She changed quickly and began to brush her hair. "You can turn around now. Uh, you can take that side of the bed. I'll close the curtains so I don't wake up to a pile of dust tomorrow morning." Tying her hair back, she crossed the room to secure the curtains. He lay back on the bed, on top of the covers. _Not gonna press my luck._

        Buffy saw he was deliberately not pushing anything and laughed as she lay down next to him. He looked confused. _What have I done now?_

        "Spike, we've slept together. I think we can go one night lying in the same bed. I mean, look at us. We're all fidgety. It's so pathetic." She continued laughing and it became contagious. Apparently they were loud enough for Dawn to hear them. She barged in the room laughing and saying "Buffy, what is your problem? What is so funny?" 

        All laughter stopped when she entered. Their situation was very compromising. "Oh! Sleepover." Dawn squealed as she jumped onto the bed.

        "Dawn. We're very tired. We all need sleep and there's school tomorrow. No sleepover. Go to bed." Buffy gently ordered. Dawn pouted but got up anyway. As she closed the door Spike heard her say "Riiight." She dragged out. "You're 'tired'."

        "She's a piece of work, isn't she?" Spike thought out loud.

        "Tell me about it." Buffy replied. After that, all conversation ceased. They were both a little uncomfortable, not knowing what to do. 

        Spike was uncertain whether he should face her or not. Facing her could be pushing it, but if he didn't maybe she would take that as a bad thing. So he settled for just laying on his back, as uncomfortable as that was.

        Buffy, still feeling brave for today, turned to him and whispered "Spike, I know this is gonna sound majorly weird, and you don't have to, but would you hold me? Last year we never held each other…" He could tell she was starting to ramble so he pressed a finger to her lips to quiet her.

        "Anything for you, luv." They both moved closer and he put his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and all the tension the day had brought seemed to melt away. Spike fell asleep first. She could tell because he didn't breath in his sleep. It was a habit that he had picked up that while he was awake he simulated breathing, but never when he slept. Moving her fingertips across his chest she spoke to herself. "What will tomorrow bring, Spike? What's going to happen between us?" she sighed wrapped her arm around him. Drifting into unconsciousness, one last thought escaped her lips. 

        "I Love you, Spike."

TBC…


	4. Catching Up On Lost Buffy Time

Title: Lessons to Learn Chapter Four: Catching Up On Lost Buffy Time

Author: SlayrGrl55 (aka Anna)

Rating: PG

Pairing: B/S

Spoilers: Lessons

Feedback: pretty please?

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'…yet ~laughs deviously~

Buffy awoke the next morning to a feeling of total contentment. She yawned and went to stretch her arms but it was then that she realized she wasn't alone in the bed. _What the-? Oh yea. Spike._ She suddenly remembered falling asleep in Spike's arms. She smiled and looked up at him. His expression was so peaceful, so unlike his demeanor when he was awake. She propped herself up on one arm and surveyed his sleeping from. He had definitely been keeping in shape. A soft moan interrupted her thoughts and she snuggled back down pretending to be asleep. 

Spike awoke and looked a little disoriented before he remembered where he was. He looked at the clock. It was seven. _What time does school start? Should I wake her up?_ He gently nuzzled her hair and whispered in her ear.

"Buffy, I think you need to wake up. Don't want to be late for your first day of being a Guidance Counselor…thing. Luv, wakeup." He said. 

She pretended to slowly wake from her fake sleep, gradually opening her eyes. "Morning Spike." 

This was definitely new territory for the both of them. They had certainly gone to bed together enough times (even if it didn't include a bed) but they had rarely woken up together. 

"Pet, it's seven am. When do you need to get up?" he asked, taking in her tousled hair and disheveled pajamas. He couldn't help but smile.

"Argh." She groaned. "Right about now, actually." She bitterly got out of the bed and grabbed some clothes from her closet. "I'm gonna go get ready. You can go back to sleep if you want." With that she left the room, closing the door part way behind her.

Spike stretched out across the bed, gratefully inhaling the scent of the room. Vanilla. It smelled of vanilla. Just like her. He was loving this. 

He heard the shower turn on and he listened. There were no other noises in the house and he could clearly hear the water running through the pipes. The sound, for some reason, was quite soothing and before long he was fast asleep.

When he awoke there was a piece of paper on the bed next to him. He rubbed his eyes and picked it up. He read it aloud. "Spike, me & Dawn went to school. Duh. Be back around three. There's blood in the fridge. I closed all the curtains so you have free roam of the house. See ya later. ~Buffy."

He folded the note and stuck in it the back pocket of his jeans. He would keep that. He trotted down the stairs, apparently in a very good mood, and headed straight for the kitchen. He searched around the cabinets until he found a mug. Then he filled it with blood. _Delicious._ He hadn't had blood in weeks, unless you counted last night for dinner. When he finished he left the mug in the sink and took a seat on the couch, turning in the TV to hopefully catch up on Passions.

He stayed that way until 3:14 when Buffy and Dawn strolled through the door. "Hey luv..s." He quickly recovered, not wanting to dishearten Dawn. "How was school Nibblet?"

She only groaned in response and then pounded up the stairs. "Homework." Buffy explained. Spike nodded.

She dropped her bag on a chair and collapsed on the couch next to Spike. "And how was your day?" 

"Exhausting. I had about fifty kids in my office today." Upon hearing herself say the words 'my office' she brightened. "Hear that? I have an office. A Buffy office. Office of Buffy." 

Spike chuckled and turned off the TV. "And how was your day? Catching up on lost Passions time?" she mocked him and began to get up. "I'll just leave you to your-" he put a hand on her arm and she stopped.

"I'd rather catch up on lost Buffy time." He stated. She sat back down and slid off her shoes. She rearranged the pillows and now she sat Indian-style facing him. "Okay. I'm ready for Buffy and Spike bonding time."

He became serious. "You know, I never thought I'd be welcomed back here. I thought you'd hate me." Buffy reached out a hand and put it on his shoulder, comforting him. "I thought Dawn wouldn't talk to me. I thought Xander would want to stake me…"

"Well, you got one thing right." They both looked up to see Xander standing in the foyer. 

"Xander, when did you get here?" He had taken them both by surprise. She didn't even hear him come in. 

"I knew something was up when you didn't need me to drive you to school. I didn't think this though." He was hurt, but not as angry as he thought he would be.

"Xander, let me explain." Buffy pleaded. 

"No Buffy, let me finish." Xander put up a hand to silence Buffy. Knowing he couldn't fight back, Spike tensed. Sensing his worry, Buffy took his hand and linked their fingers. It was a silent promise. Xander didn't seem to notice and kept talking as he paced the room. 

"Spike. I don't like you. Never did. Probably never will. But get this straight, I'm not gonna hurt you."

_Wow. Wasn't expecting that._ Buffy thought.

"As much as I strongly dislike you, everyone else seems to be quite fond of you, or at least able to tolerate you. You don't hassle me and I won't hassle you. But remember. You hurt Buffy again and you will be on the receiving end of a sharp wooden object. Same goes for hurting Dawn or any other Scooby." Finishing his speech Xander gave a quick glare at Spike and left through the front door, leaving Buffy and Spike motionless on the couch.

"That was…unexpected." Spike said. 

"Oh yea." Buffy agreed. All of a sudden Spike remembered their linked hands and went to pull away. This confused Buffy. He saw her start to frown and became confused himself.

Continuing their previous conversation Spike looked her in the eyes and asked "Buffy, our signals are definitely getting crossed here."

Buffy abruptly stood and became flustered. "I knew it. After I pushed you away I knew you wouldn't want me anymore. Last night was just so you could sleep. I'm sorry. This is all so puzzling. I don't know how to act now that I-" she cut herself off before she gave too much of her emotions away.

But Spike caught where the sentence was going. He stood up and walked over to her. "Buffy, I told you I still love you. And I still want you. I just thought you didn't want me. I'm afraid to touch you. I feel like I'm dreaming and if I touch you I'll wake up. And I don't want to wake up."

Buffy moved closer. "Spike, over the summer I realized I cared for you. Like _really_ cared for you. Maybe not love, but close. I'm not a dream. I'm real." She placed his hand on her cheek. "See? I'm still here."

The air was full of electricity; it was surrounding them. Slowly, Spike leaned down and kissed her. It was slow, not at all rough, and ended too soon. They pulled back a little, although now Buffy's arms were around his neck and his around her waist. Not opening her eyes, Buffy spoke. "Did I tell you how much I missed you?"

"Yea, but feel free to tell me again." He grinned and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I missed you." She said, finally opening her eyes.

"Missed you too, luv." And then he kissed her again.

Author's Note: Thank you all for the great reviews! They make me write faster (hint hint) so post as many as you like. This probably isn't going to become a long and complicated story. When I started writing it was a one-time deal. I might bring Willow back, but of course that takes away from B/S fluffiness time. I _had_ to throw Xander in there. Maybe I'll actually come up with a plot, but I doubt it. Coming up next…Bronzing J


	5. Bronzing

Title: Lessons to Learn Chapter Five: Bronzing

Author: SlayrGrl55 (aka Anna)

Rating: PG

Pairing: B/S

Spoilers: Lessons

Feedback: pretty please?

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'…yet ~laughs deviously~

          The week went by in a blur and it was finally Friday night! Buffy was standing in front of the mirror in her room fidgeting with her outfit while Dawn rummaged through her jewelry box.

          "Are you sure this looks good?" Buffy asked for the hundredth time. She adjusted the thin straps on her black dress and turned to face Dawn. Dawn signed and closed the box, standing up to show her sister the necklace she had chosen.

          "Buffy, we've been over this three times already. The dress is perfect. Not too long, not too short. The slit in the side does not make you look slutty and neither does the neckline. The shoes are comfortable for dancing and the weather is perfect. Calm down and let me put this necklace on you."

          The slayer held her hair out of the way as her sister fiddled with the clasp on the necklace. When it was secure, she reached for the brush to fix her hair. Before she could pick it up Dawn snatched it away. 

          "Hey!" Buffy protested.

          "No." Dawn said as she jumped onto the bed holding the brush out of Buffy's reach. "You're hair is fine. Stop being a perfectionist. It's annoying. Now go downstairs and go to the Bronze with Spike before I die of old age." She dropped the brush, hopped off the bed, and gently pushed her sister into the hallway and towards the stairs. Buffy stopped once more to adjust her dress and then descended the stairs.

Waiting at the bottom, Spike looked up to see Buffy walking towards him. _God, she's beautiful_ he thought. Becoming self-conscious, Buffy ducked her head as she reached the bottom. "So, how do I look?" she asked, tucking a stubborn piece of hair behind her ear. Spike moved toward her and gently tucked a finger under her chin to raise her eyes to his. 

"You look absolutely stunning, luv." He whispered as his lips descended on hers. From the top of the stairs Dawn watched the couple. She smiled and an 'aw' escaped her lips before she could stop it. They broke the kiss to send disturbingly similar glares her way before saying good-bye and heading out the front door.

Once inside the Bronze they found a table and sat down. They talked for a while, mostly about Buffy's job at the school and the troubled kids she talked to that week. Conversation soon moved to the Doublemeat Palace and from there it went in all directions. They soon found themselves laughing and chatting about their 'relationship' the year before. Buffy was having a great time and had barely recognized the fact that her hands were cupped in Spike's on top of the table. But Spike was very observant and he was ecstatic that Buffy was showing affection…and in public!

"You thirsty, luv?" he asked. 

"Parched." She answered. 

He glanced over at the bar. "What would you like? I would suggest alcohol but we both know you have a lower tolerance than a 4 year-old." He teased her. 

She laughed and thought about it for a second. "Yea, I think I'll stick with a Diet Coke."

"Then I'll be right back." He picked up her hand and kissed it before standing and leaving to get the drinks. Buffy watched as he faded into the crowd.

Pushing his way past the thick of other customers, Spike spotted Xander sitting at the bar. "Bloody hell." He mumbled under his breath as he approached the bar. He caught the bar tender's attention and ordered a Diet Coke for Buffy and a beer for himself.

"Spike! What brings you to someplace where I am?" Xander chided. He looked back to where Spike had come from and noticed Buffy sitting alone at a table. "Oh. You're here with Buffy."

Spike was about to defend himself when Xander surprised him. "Tell her I said hi." And with that Xander went back to staring at his drink. Spike took his and Buffy's drinks and went back to the table before he said something stupid.

As he placed the Diet Coke in front of Buffy he relayed Xander's message. "Xander's here?" she asked. He pointed to the bar as he took a sip of his beer. "You talked to him? And there was no violence involved?" She looked back at Spike. "Wow. I'm so proud of you two."

She took a sip of her drink and looked longingly at the dance floor. The song changed and Spike immediately recognized it. It was the song that was playing when he first saw Buffy. He could still remember how sexy she looked that night.

**I did a stupid thing last night**

**I called you**

**A moment of weakness**

**No not a moment**

**More like three months of weakness**

**And I'm one step away**

**From crashing to my knees**

**One step away**

**From spilling my guts to you**

          "Pet, would you like to dance?" he asked. Her face brightened and she took his hand, dragging him to the dance floor.

          "I thought you'd never ask."

**I did a stupid thing last night**

**I called you**

**I'm doing all right**

**No don't feel sorry for me**

**Really I'm all right**

**And I'm one step away**

**From crashing to my knees**

**One step away**

**From spilling my guts to you**

          She hoped they could have danced to a slower song, but then she realized this was the song that she danced to the night she met Spike. The thought brought a smile to her lips as she danced a little closer to Spike.

          "Having fun, goldilocks?" he asked as he pushed that stubborn lock of hair behind her ear. 

          "What do you think?" she giggled as she took his hands and danced with him much like she had danced with Xander all those years ago. Of course, that was under much different circumstances. When she danced with Xander she didn't move against him the way she did with Spike.

**You see**

**There's this huge chunk of me missing**

**It's gone**

**And I can't feel it**

**I can't feel it**

**I can't feel it**

          "You're driving me crazy, Buffy." He admitted. The way she was rubbing against him was likely to get him a little too excited in such a public place. Not that that was new territory for the two of them…he glanced up at the catwalk where he and Buffy had been that night.

          She loved it when he used her real name, not that she minded his nicknames, but there was just something about the way he said 'Buffy' that made her love her name. Maybe it was the accent or maybe it was because he said it with so much love. Maybe it was the combination of both.

**I did a stupid thing last night**

**I called you**

**It's the last time**

**And maybe tomorrow that will be the last time**

          Back at the Summer's house, Dawn was chatting with Kit on the phone. "Yea, she looked so pretty. They're still at the Bronze, but they'll probably be home soon." She fiddled with some of the trinkets on her desk as she listened to her friend speak.  "They've had it rough. Sometimes I wish they could just have one of those magical fairy tale endings, ya know?"

          "As you wish." Dawn recognized the voice and spun around to see Halfrek standing in her doorway with a mischievous grin on her demonic face. A light emanated from her necklace and then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

          Dawn practically dropped the phone when she realized what she had said. She had just wished Spike and her sister could have a magical fairy tale ending. "Oh crap." she yelled.

Author's Note: I'm eternally sorry that I haven't written in so long! And thank you all so much for the great reviews! Keep them coming, please! Now, what did you think of the chapter? I actually have a plot now, hehe. But I can't decide what kind of fairy tale ending they should have…any ideas? Oh yea, and to whoever reviewed and just said 'write faster': that was kinda rude. See what happens when you're rude? I take _forever_ to write the next chapter…let that be a lesson to all of you. Don't annoy the writer! lol J


	6. A Girl in The Castle

Title: Lessons to Learn Chapter Six: A Girl in The Castle

Author: SlayrGrl55 (aka Anna)

Rating: PG

Pairing: B/S

Spoilers: Lessons

Feedback: pretty please?

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'…yet ~laughs deviously~

            One minute Buffy was dancing enticingly close to Spike and the next thing she knew she was standing outside a large castle…wait a minute. _A castle? Where was there a castle in Sunnydale? Huh, maybe it's Dracula's castle. What am I doing at Dracula's castle, anyway? And where's Spike?_ Hesitantly, she pulled on the latch handle doorknob and was surprised when it didn't open. _Hmm, must be pretty heavy._ She tried a few more times and finally the door swung open with a creek that echoed in the cold night air. Closing the door behind her, she called out to whoever could hear her.

            "Hello? Is anybody here?" no one answered but her own echo. She took a few steps deeper into the room and called out again. "Spike?" she called. No luck. "Dracula?" still there was no answer. She continued into the dark recesses of the house.

            In the kitchen a small teacup with a chip in its rim called out to its mother. "Hey, Willow! I heard there was a girl in the castle!" 

A shiny teapot hopped over to the teacup. "Now Dawn, I told you not to make up such fanciful stories. Now get along." Willow nudged Dawn towards the cupboard.

In another part of the castle, a golden candlestick holder and a small, wooden pendulum clock argued. "Please do shut up. If I have to hear another one of your ideas I think I'm going to stop ticking." The clock complained. 

"But Giles! I know this one is going work! It has to!" the candlestick holder insisted. Its fiery hands waved dangerously close to a low curtain, almost catching.

"Alexander Lumiere Harris if you do not stop waving your candles around this instant I am going to lock you in a cupboard again!" the clock shouted. He began to speak again when he heard footsteps. They both stiffened as a young walked past them, calling out for help. As soon as she passed, they both relaxed.

"A-hah!" the candlestick holder shouted. "I knew it!" and then he took off after the girl, with Giles trailing behind him.

Buffy continued down a hallway that she swore she heard voices coming from. Her calls became pointless but she continued to explore the house. The artwork on the walls reminded her of things she had learned in school. They were elegant and extravagant and looked priceless. She made a point of being especially careful not to touch anything. Minutes passed and she had gotten lost, but where else could she go?

She stopped suddenly. She heard a voice, she knew she did. But she recognized this voice. "No way…" she said barely audible. She turned a corner and saw a wooden door reinforced with metal bolts and towards the bottom of the door there was a slot, an opening for food probably. She rushed towards it and towards the voice. She knelt down and met the eyes of someone she never thought she'd see again. Blinking to make sure she wasn't seeing things, Buffy stared into the eyes of her mother.


	7. The Beast

Title: Lessons to Learn Chapter Seven: The Beast

Author: SlayrGrl55 (aka Anna)

Rating: PG

Pairing: B/S

Spoilers: Lessons

Feedback: pretty please?

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'…yet ~laughs deviously~

            "Mommy?" she asked, wiping a tear from her eye. "Is it really you?" Buffy reached for her mother's hand through the slot and held on for dear life. _Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God…_

            "Honey, you need to get out of here. If he comes back and finds you he'll kill you. Or worse…you need to leave. I'll be fine. Go and be safe." Joyce pleaded. Her face was dirty and Buffy could tell she'd been crying. She didn't know where she was…or when she was, but she knew she was going to kick the ass of whatever thing dared touch her mother.

            "Mom, I'll take care of it. Just tell me where it is." Buffy said. But before her mother could answer she heard footsteps and turned her head to see what it was. A silhouette stood in the dark where she couldn't make out who or what it was. She wanted to stand up; she needed to be ready for an attack. But for some reason her legs wouldn't move. All she could do was cower in fear. "Who-who's there?" she asked. _Since when do I stutter?_

            The figure shifted and took a step closer, stepping into the light and revealing itself. Buffy's heart almost stopped as she looked up at the Beast…as she looked up at Spike.

            "The Beast!" Joyce shouted.

            "Glory? Where?" Buffy and Spike said together. Suddenly something took hold of both of them and they could no longer control their bodies.

In full vamp face, Spike roared. "What are you doing here?" _Whoa, did I just roar? Why did I just roar at Buffy? Oh my god, Buffy! I'm here! I thought I lost you…why can't I speak? What's wrong with me?_

            Buffy still cowered in the corner near the door. "Please! Let my mother go!" she begged.

            "She was a trespasser in my home! She deserves to stay in her prison!" he bellowed. _Joyce! I'm so sorry!_

            Buffy was crying now, she didn't believe what she was seeing. This wasn't Spike. However, she still wanted to stand up and beat the crap out of something, but her legs wouldn't move. It was as if she was seeing out of the eyes of a different body she couldn't control. And then the fateful words came flying out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Take me instead."

            That caught his attention. "What? You would take her place?" his voice grew softer and Joyce weakly protested from her cell, her voice gone ragged from crying. _Buffy, always being the hero._

            "Very well." Spike agreed. He watched helplessly as his body pushed Buffy aside, unlocked the cell and dragged Joyce out. He picked her up and brought her through the maze of hallways. Finally, he reached the front door. He burst through it and practically threw her into the horseless carriage. "Bring her to the village! Leave her there and come right back!" he ordered. The carriage took off and Joyce's cries faded in the distance. He turned back and headed into his castle. A random servant closed the door for him and he slowly made his way back to Buffy. He was afraid of what he might do to her.

            "Master!" a tiny and annoying voice called from the floor. He looked down and saw a candlestick holder looking up at him.

            "Bloody hell!" he jumped and backed away. The candlestick looked taken back, but continued.

            "Master, don't you think the girl should have a…nicer place to stay. Ya know, if she's gonna be here forever, she might as well be comfortable. I'm not saying it has to be the Ritz, but…"

            "Xander?" Spike couldn't believe it. This had to be the weirdest dream he'd ever had. He was tempted to step on the tiny Xander candleholder but thought better of it.

            He shook his head and continued towards where he left Buffy. He found her in the same spot she had landed when he threw her and she was still crying.

            "C'mon, pet. Let me show you to your room." He stretched out his hand, seemingly regaining control of himself. She too had regained control and took his hand. 

            "Spike, where are we?" she asked, looking around at the walls and ceiling. They definitely weren't in Sunnydale anymore.

            "I haven't the slightest clue. Come, let's get you cleaned up." She followed him and they both silently wondered how he knew where he was going. After a few minutes of silence, Spike spoke again.

            "This is your home now. You can go anywhere but the West Wing." She was about to questions him when she felt something take hold of her body again. They reached her door and he opened it for her. "You will have dinner with me, tonight. I'll call for you." He turned to leave but she surprised him and herself with her violent protest.

            "No!" she screamed. "I will not have dinner with you!" She went to push him, knowing she could easily send him flying backwards, but he barely budged. She tried again. Nothing. _What happened to my powers?_ Her punches and shoves weren't even hurting Spike and he cried out to her mentally as his body laughed at her, mocking her. Finally, she fell to the floor and started to cry again and that was when he turned and left. As he walked down the hall he called back. "I'll see you at dinner."

            "Not in this lifetime." She retorted. Collecting herself, she resumed control and began to pace when another disturbingly familiar voice was heard.

            "Now dear, we need to get you dressed for dinner." Buffy turned but all she saw was a wardrobe and a bed…a very nice bed, actually. It was made of a dark wood and had four posts that held up a see through canopy that was purple and trimmed with gold to match the rest of the room. Suddenly, the wardrobe doors flew open and the voice continued talking. "I personally think you would look very nice in this pink dress."

            Buffy was at a loss for words. "Tara? Is that you?" she approached the wardrobe, feeling like an idiot for talking to an inanimate object.

            "Yes Buffy, that's right. Now let's get you dressed. You can't attend dinner in those dirty clothes." The clothes began to ruffle around seemingly by themselves when the door creaked open and a teacup and teakettle bounced into the room. 

"This isn't happening…" Buffy mumbled.

Miles away in the village the carriage stopped in front of a tavern and gingerly nudged its passenger out. As soon as Joyce's feet had touched the cold snow the carriage was off again, afraid to even slightly disobey its master. Joyce pulled her torn sweater around herself tighter and made her way into the tavern. Inside she found a crowd of people. _Thank God, maybe one of them can help me._ She looked around until she spotted someone she knew.

"Ah! Sir, you are one of my daughters callers, are you not?" she asked. The man turned around and looked down at her with obvious contempt in his eyes. "Yes, old woman, I am Buffy's caller. What do you want? I'm busy."

"You have to help her! There was a beast and it took her prison! Oh, it was horrible." The whole bar had heard her and now turned, outwardly interested. But as they individually spoke up it was to mock her.

"Oh, really? Did it have glowing yellow eyes?" one man joked.

"And pointy teeth?" another one called out.

"And a bumpy forehead?" came another voice.

"Yes! It did." She confirmed. "Can you help me?" She didn't realize they mocked her and she began to feel relieved that someone would save her precious daughter.

"Oh, I'll help you, old woman. I'll help you to the door." The original man said. He took Joyce by the arm and shoved her out the door, sending her sprawling into the dirt and slush. Laugher roared inside as the man sat down on a bench and began to think. He called one of his friends over and whispered something in his ear.

"That's so evil." Forrest said with a gleam in his eye. "Riley, you are a genius."

Riley looked up to face the other men at the table. "Gentlemen, I have a proposition for you…"

Author's Note: I hope you're all liking the storyline so far…I know it came out of nowhere but I thought it would be fun to write! Keep the reviews coming! If you don't review then I don't know people are reading and I write slower…if you have any ideas or requests put them in the reviews and I'll take them into consideration. Hope to hear from you J Oh yea, and check out my site at http://devoted.to/dawnscrypt


	8. Thrown to The Wolves

Title: Lessons to Learn Chapter Eight: Thrown to the Wolves

Author: SlayrGrl55 (aka Anna)

Rating: PG

Pairing: B/S

Spoilers: Lessons

Feedback: pretty please?

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'…yet ~laughs deviously~

Spike paced back and forth in his room. It was dark and gloomy, much like his crypt and the school basement were. He grew tired of pacing and unceremoniously dropped himself in the closest chair. Looking around the room he noticed the ripped tapestries and the clawed furniture. Finally his eyes settled on a small table at the center of the room. _How did I not notice that before?_ He stood up and crossed the room, his eyes never leaving the object on the table. He carefully drew out a hand to touch it…

"Sir!" a tiny British voice called. "Come now, you must look presentable for dinner. Can't make the lady fall in love with you if you dress like a git." Spike only stared at the miniscule clock-shaped Giles.

"Bloody hell! Come on!" Giles turned in a huff and angrily bounced out of the room followed by a dazed and confused vampire.

"This is not happening. This is not happening. This is SO not happening." Buffy repeated quietly to herself. Willow hopped into the room followed by Dawn, and they stopped in front of Buffy.

"Wow! Xander was right…the girl is really pretty!" the small teacup stated. Buffy looked up upon hearing her sister's voice. "Ugh." Buffy groaned and leaned her head back down on her arms. She continued mumbling but a knock on the door interrupted her. The door squeaked open again and Xander popped his burning head into the room.

"Your presence is requested at dinner, milady." He said.

"I'm not going." Buffy was stubborn and there was no way she was leaving this room to go have dinner with that…monster. Xander and Willow tried to convince her that it would be best if she just went to dinner, but Buffy didn't budge and Xander was sent back downstairs with the message that Spike would be eating dinner alone. Minutes later a roar echoed throughout the castle and angry footsteps pounded up the stairs and down the hallway to Buffy's room.

*Bang*Bang*Bang* Spike pounded on the flimsy wooden door. "Master, you mustn't scare the girl. Remember your manners." Giles reminded him. Composing himself, he knocked softly on the door and called out to her.

"Buffy, will you please come to dinner."

"No!" came the angry reply.

"Come to dinner, now!" Patience was obviously not his forte. He went to slam the door again when he heard a feminine sigh from somewhere behind him. Curious, he stopped his assault and turned around.

Standing near Xander, but not close enough to catch fire, a black and white feather duster mumbled loudly enough for just about everyone to hear her. "Someone won't be getting any orgasms tonight."

"Anya, remember we talked about not being so blunt when we speak? It's kind of rude. And I don't need the mental image of…that." He motioned to Spike and then to the door.

Anya sighed again and turned to Spike. "Take it from me, if you ever want her to come out of that door willingly you have to be nice." and with that she sashayed down the hallway and disappeared into another room.

Xander shrugged as Giles rubbed his head and Spike turned back to the door. "Buffy, luv, I only want to have dinner with you. Please come out."

There was no answer so he tried again. "Pet, I'm sorry I threw your mum out. I-I don't know what came over me. It's like someone else is taking over my body. I know it keeps happening to you, too. Please, come out and lets figure out what the bloody hell is going on so we can get back home. I need your help. I need you."

He was leaning against the door with his left palm pressed against the woodwork, reaching out to her. Unbeknownst to him, she mirrored his position on the other side of the door. She wanted so badly to go to him. "Spike…"

He perked up. _C'mon pet…open the door._

"Spike," she said more forcefully. "I would rather starve than eat a meal with you. Figure out a way home by yourself. I don't need you. I _never_ need you! You're a disgusting evil thing. Soul or not, you still don't have a heart." Tears streamed down her eyes and she fell to the floor, willing her tears to be silent so he wouldn't know how much pain she was in. She didn't want to say those things. They weren't true. What was happening to her?

He flinched at her harsh words and lost his temper. Anger flaring, he shouted out orders. "Fine! But if you don't eat with me, you don't eat at all! Xander, guard the door and make sure she doesn't leave." He stormed off towards the West Wing kicking or smashing the occasional statue until he reached his room.

Hours later when the tears had stopped Buffy snuck out of her room and down the hallway, completely ignoring the candlestick and feather duster making out behind the curtain.

Spike sat quietly in his room. If he didn't move, if he didn't speak, whatever that thing was didn't-couldn't-take over his body. Suddenly the door creaked open and Buffy rushed inside. Closing the door behind her, she held her breath as the sound of small footsteps rushed by. The sound faded and she relaxed. Upon opening her eyes, her gaze met Spike's. She hesitated only a split second before rushing into his arms.

"Oh, Spike. We have to get out of here. Dawn must be so worried." She rested her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair.

"Shh, luv. It'll be okay. We just have to figure out what's making us do these things. It's like we're following a storyline. I'm so scared that any second I'm gonna go all fangy and try to bite you." He admitted.

"I know, I know." She said. Stepping out of him embrace she looked at their surroundings. "What happened to this room?" she asked.

"No clue, pet. It was like this when I got here." He watched her as she explored the room, and finally she noticed the object that had held Spike's attention earlier that night.

It was a rose hovering in a glass encasement. It was beautiful. It sparkled in the moonlight that shown through the window and it took Buffy's breath away. She reached out to remove the glass container and Spike vamped out.

_Oh no. Not again!_ "Get away from that!" he growled as he pushed her to the ground. She huddled in the corner, very un-slayer like, and he advanced on her. "I told you not to come here!" He snarled and went to grab her, but this time she rolled away and made a run for it. He crashed into a desk from his own momentum and she raced out of the room.

Grabbing a cloak from the coat holder by the door, she raced out into the cold night air. After a few hundred feet she was out of breath and slowed her speed to a mere stumble. _I really took my super powers for granted._ She leaned against a tree to rest but as soon as she had stopped a figure jumped out of the darkness at her. She screamed and tried to run but the creature grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. Then she realized it was a vampire. 

Fully vamped out, his fangs descended on her neck and she whimpered helplessly. She closed her eyes, willing death to be quick and painless, but it didn't come. When she opened her eyes she saw that her attacker had been ripped off of her by…Spike? Yes, it was Spike.

She got to her feet and looked around. Even if she couldn't fight, she could still help. She snapped off a tree branch and ran back to the fight scene.

"Oh God…" she whispered. There were more now. At least five vampires were on Spike all at once and he didn't have a weapon. "Spike!" she called him. When he turned she tossed him the stake and he shouted back a 'thank you'.

Then she could do nothing more but await the outcome. She stepped back, out of view of the other vampires, and watched Spike fight. He was so graceful. Almost like a cat, she thought. With the stake as a weapon the fight was soon finished and Spike stood victorious, but barely. He was beaten and bruised and the front of his shirt was stained with blood. Buffy ran to him and put his arm around her shoulder to steady him. Slowly, she helped him back to the castle.

In a dark, smoky room just outside if the town three men sat at a table…

"Mr. Finn, I don't quite understand why you've called me here. How do my services appeal to you?" the short bald man asked. Riley leaned forward conspicuously.

"Well, Mr. Snyder, you run the Asylum in Sunnydale, am I correct?" Riley said.

"Yes, sir. You are correct." Mr. Snyder leaned in to meet Riley's gaze. Forrest sat back in his chair, watching for unwanted listeners.

"Well, you see, sir, I need you to take in another patient. The woman's name is Joyce Summers. She is, frankly, quite insane. She thinks her daughter was captured by some sort of beast."

"When will she be coming to me?" Snyder questioned.

"Soon. Very soon." Leaning back again, Riley let out an evil and malevolent laugh.

Author's Note: Haha, I couldn't help throwing Snyder in there. He's just too funny! Anyway, how are you all liking it? REVIEW and tell me, PLEASE! Sorry I can't update everyday but I'm occupied with homework. Not to worry, I already have the next chapter planned out. I hope to have it done soon…


	9. Something There

Title: Lessons to Learn Chapter Nine: Something There

Author: SlayrGrl55 (aka Anna)

Rating: PG

Pairing: B/S

Spoilers: Lessons

Feedback: pretty please?

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' or 'Beauty and the Best'…yet ~laughs deviously~

            Spike sat lifelessly in a plush high-back chair in the sitting room. Buffy kneeled before him with a washcloth and a basin full of water. Scattered around the room were Giles, Willow, Xander, Anya and Dawn. Soaking and then ringing the washcloth, Buffy tentatively touched it to Spike's bare chest. He flinched but let her clean his wounds. Slowly she looked up and met his gaze.

            "Thank you." She said softly.

            Untrusting of his voice, he nodded in reply, and she continued to clean and bandage his wounds.

            Miles away, a mother frantically searched for her daughter in a desolate part of the woods.

            "Buffy!" she called out, but no one answered. She moved on, confident that she would rescue her precious baby girl. "I'm coming, dear!" she said to no one but the wind. Bruised and humiliated, Joyce Summers continued her endless search as snow began to fall.

            Upon awakening Buffy went to the window in her room and drew back the curtains for much-needed light. Expecting to see a barren forest, Buffy was amazed when she saw a field covered with white, crisp snow.

            "Oh my god!" she shouted. It barely ever snowed in Sunnydale, California and it was simply a dream come true for there to be more than an inch of snow outside. Buffy quickly dressed, her mood much better than the night before, and she rushed out of her room. _I may be stuck in some weird alternate universe but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy some snow, right?_

            Spike was spread lazily across the chair in the sitting room where Buffy had left him the night before. He was tired and he didn't intend on moving until they went home. He was barely conscious when he heard laughter come wafting in from an open window.

Curiosity got the best of him and much to his own dismay he got up to investigate. He leaned against the window frame and watched delightedly as Buffy thrashed around in the snow, making silly snow angels and then running off to make another one ten feet away. He wondered why she was in such a good mood and then remembered that she had never seen this much snow, it was a new experience for her. He chuckled, shut the window, and left the room.

He entered the kitchen and announced, "What's a bloke got to do to get some coffee in this soddin' place?"

Dished rattled and pots shuddered in fear, but the stove spoke up. Everyone knew the Master was brutal to those who spoke out of turn or to those who angered him. But maybe the stove was fearless, or maybe just purely insane.

"Sure Blondie Bear, I can make you some coffee." Okay, so the stove was purely insane.

Spike's head reeled around and his eyes were wide with fear as he looked at the stove. "Harmony?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

"Oh Spikey, I always knew you were smart! Like all those times we played 20 questions…" but Spike didn't hear the rest of her sentence because he had turned and ran out of the room screaming bloody murder.

He was already in the West Wing when he stopped in front of a window and saw Buffy again. He wanted so badly to go out and be with her, but that would have to wait until dusk. He would have to settle for seeing her at lunch.

The table was set and Spike escorted Buffy into the dining hall. He pulled out a chair for her and then sat down in his own. The soup was served but then they were left to dine alone.

"So, luv, any ideas about where we are? Or how to get home?" Spike asked.

"I've got nothing." She answered. 

He nodded and took a sip of his wine. "Have fun today? Playin' in the snow?"

She grinned at him. "Yes. Lots. I've never been able to play in the snow before. It was great." _Why does he keep looking at me like that? With so much…love. No! Not love. Evil, heartless creature, remember? Snap out of it Buffy._ She chanced a look in his direction and saw that he was in fact still watching her. _If he only knew what that look did to me…_

Darkness fell and Spike stood out on the balcony watching the stars of a sky he was unfamiliar with. He was torn out of his thoughts when a snowball hit the left side of his face. He turned and saw Buffy ducking behind a bush. _So she's in a playful mood, eh?_

Spike leaped over the railing on the balcony and landed in a crouch. Quickly picking up a handful on snow, he molded it onto a snowball and took off after her. He rounded the corner and she appeared out of nowhere, throwing two snowballs at him.

"I may not have my slayer powers but I still have wicked aim." She said and then took off running. He wiped the snow off his face and threw his snowball at her retreating form. It hit her in the back and she tripped, falling into the snow. He caught up with her and stood over her.

"You may have wicked aim but you still run like a girl." He retorted. She jumped up shoved a snowball in his face. She laughed and turned to run when he caught her wrist. He pulled her back to him and threw a handful of snow down the back of her dress. She screamed and thrashed playfully but he lost his footing and started to fall. He fell backwards and she went with him. They landed in the snow and she was on top of him.

_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

_And now he's dear_

And so unsure 

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

            But their positions didn't stop the fight. She slapped him on the chest. "Why'd you do that?" she asked playfully.

            "You hit me first, pet." He rolled them over so he was sitting on top of her. "Looks like this slayer has a death wish." The statement would have been threatening had it not been for the goofy grin plastered on his face. He held a rather large snowball in his hand and looked at it thoughtfully, as if weighing his options.

_She looked this way_

_I thought I saw_

_And when we touched she didn't shudder and withdraw_

_No it can't be_

I'll just ignore 

_But then she never looked at me that way before_

            Buffy was smiling at him but then she noticed the snowball. "Spike…" she started to get nervous. "You don't want to do that." She reached to grab his arm but he pulled away.

            "Aw, is the big bad slayer afraid of a little snow?" 

The snowball loomed over her. She stared indignantly at him, although she was having the time of her life.

            "Okay, I'll put the snowball down. But only 'cause you're all defenseless… and because I'm hungry." He stood up and extended a hand to her. She took it and stood up, brushing the snow off of her dress. 

            "You know, running in a dress, and not to mention these shoes, is harder than it looks. And it looks pretty hard." He offered her an arm and she slipped hers through it.

            "So, dinner milady?" he asked properly, giving her another one of _those _smiles.

            Her knees practically gave out underneath her. "That would be wonderful, kind sir."


	10. A Trace of William

Title: Lessons to Learn Chapter Ten: A Trace of William

Author: SlayrGrl55 (aka Anna)

Rating: PG

Pairing: B/S

Spoilers: Lessons

Feedback: pretty please?

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' or 'Beauty and the Best'…yet ~laughs deviously~

            Spike stood in front of the dresser in his room, fiddling with his tie. Xander stood on a table next to him, giving him tips for the upcoming dinner with Buffy.

            "Now, you want to impress her. Not scare her off. Control your temper. You'll have dinner, dance and then-"

            Spike cut him off with a voice of uncertainty. "Then I profess my undying love? And hope she returns it?" He stopped playing with his tie long enough to look Xander in the eye.

            "You care, right?" Xander asked.

            "More than anything." Spike answered without hesitation. He adjusted his tie one last time and turned to present himself to Xander. He held his hands out, waiting for a reaction.

            Xander looked him over and then gave a nod of respect. "Then you tell her tonight." Xander stated.

            Spike sighed. "I tell her tonight."

            Half an hour later, Buffy strolled into the ballroom in a beautiful golden gown. Her hair was pinned up, and loose tendrils fell on her bare shoulders. _This is so awesome._ She thought as she surveyed the room. The ceiling seemed to be at least a hundred feet high and candles brightened the room from all angles. She stopped at the top of the main staircase and glanced around for her dining companion. A few seconds later he appeared next to her and took her arm, leading her down the steps.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

            He pulled out a chair for her and then took his seat across from her. They began to eat the first course as a small orchestra began to play across the room. Recognizing the song, she couldn't resist and before she knew what she was doing she was standing up.

_Just a little change_

Small to say the least 

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

            "I take it you want to dance, pet?" Spike joked. She just smiled in return and grabbed his hand, leading him to the dance floor.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

            Suddenly it occurred to her that she didn't know how to dance to this type of music. She danced at the Bronze all the time, but the Bronze never played music like this. Spike felt her tense as they approached the center of the ballroom. "Somethin' the matter, luv?" he asked as he put his arms around her.

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bitter sweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

            She started to blush. "It's kind of stupid, but I just realized I don't know if I can dance to this music. Not really used to it." He smiled and started to lead them. He surprised her when he actually knew what he was doing. As Buffy caught on to the movement she looked up at him. "So, there's still a trace of William in you after all."

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the East_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

            She expected him to revile the idea of his human self, but instead he just winked. They continued to dance around the ballroom for the next few minutes, completely oblivious to the small crowd of observers that had drawn. In a far corner, a teapot, a chipped cup, a candlestick holder and a clock looked on with hope.

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

As the song ended they forgot their dinner and Spike led Buffy to the balcony. They took a seat on the stone bench and he took his hand in her smaller one. The orchestra played on accompanied with the chirp of crickets from the garden below them.

Spike took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "Buffy, are you happy here? Wherever we are, are you happy here…with me?" he asked.

She smiled at his sudden shyness and wondered what William was really like. Deciding she would never know Spike's human self, she answered his question. "I am happy here, Spike. It's literally a fairy tale come true. No slaying duties and no Doublemeat Palace. It's a getaway from all my responsibilities. And being here with you is wonderful, but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" he questioned her. _I knew it. She hates it here. She can't stand me._

"It's my mother. She's here, in this place. She's alive here and I don't even know where she is. She's alive, Spike. She's alive." She started to cry and Spike took her in his arms, trying his best to comfort her. _Okay, so maybe she does like me. God, how could I have forgotten about Joyce?_ By the time her tears had stopped he had made his decision, as hard as it was.

"Luv, there's something I want to show you. Stay right here, I'll be right back." He told her. He ran to his room and picked up the item he would show her. Holding it tightly, he made his way back to her through the maze of corridors. When he returned she was staring out at the garden, lost in thought. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and she turned around. "Here."

She took the small hand-held mirror in her hands, marveling at its beauty. Spike sat down next to her and explained what the purpose of the mirror was. "Just think about anyone you want to see and the mirror will show it to you. Try it." She concentrated on the image of her mother and slowly she appeared in the mirror.

At first Buffy was happy that it worked, but as she watched the scene play out before her, she became horrified. Her mother was sick and walking the streets of Sunnydale, calling out Buffy's name. Joyce coughed and wheezed, but continued her search. She looked up at Spike with fresh tears in her eyes.

"You should go to her, Buffy." He whispered. She hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before standing up. She was about to leave when she turned back to him. "Thank you Spike."

She ran to her room, collecting her things and putting them into a bag. Once she was finished she took the horse that was tied up in the barn and took off down the path that led to town, hoping she wasn't too late to save her mother.

On the balcony, Spike sat with his head in his hands, trying his best not to cry. He had been so close to having Buffy as his own and she had slipped through his fingers. _But it was worth it._ He told himself. _She has her mother back now. She'll be happy with Joyce._ But at the mention of Joyce's name memories came rushing back to him and he finally broke down.

In the kitchen, Spike and Buffy's previous audience were sitting around trying to ignore the gut-wrenching sobs coming from their master. All they could do was hope things would turn out for the best.

Author's Note: I am SO SORRY that I haven't written in so long! I've been so busy with writing my movie script (that me & my friends are making) that I've neglected to work on this story. Again, I'm SO SORRY! Please forgive me! And if you're still reading this story, then thank you so much for sticking with me! It means a lot to me that people like my story so much! I hope you like this chapter, although it ended sadly, and I hope to get many reviews! I'll try to get up a new chapter as soon as possible! Thanks!


	11. Not Crazy

Title: Lessons to Learn Chapter Eleven: Not Crazy

Author: SlayrGrl55 (aka Anna)

Rating: PG

Pairing: B/S

Spoilers: Lessons

Feedback: feedback is my middle name…um…I mean… (my best Anya impersonation) I would love for you to give me feedback J

Disclaimer: okay, get ready for this: I do not own 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' or 'Beauty and the Beast' …how bizarre is that?

            Buffy heard the strangled cries of Spike's heartache as she from the castle on the dark horse's saddle. She wanted so badly to go back and comfort him. To go back and hold him and tell him how she truly felt about him. _Why didn't I tell him that day in the living room? Why did I lie and say I was unsure? Why can't I open my heart to him?_ But ahead of her was her mother, her very alive mother. She urged the horse to go faster as they got closer to the town. Minutes later she spotted her target. Joyce was sitting on the curb of the sidewalk outside the bookstore, huddled against herself for warmth.

Stopping the horse, Buffy rushed towards her mother.            "Oh, mom!" she cried.

"Buffy? Heavens, is it really you Buffy?" Joyce asked in disbelief. Both mother and daughter cried while sitting on the sidewalk, reunited after so long.

After a while the wind picked up and Buffy brought Joyce home. She tucked her mother in bed and started to make soup when she saw her bag start to move from its spot on the chair. "What the-?"

Suddenly a tiny teacup rolled out of the bag, falling off the chair and landing on the soft rug below. "Ouch." Dawn said as she stood back up. She looked around the room and then she noticed Buffy standing above her with her hands on her hips.

"Stowaway."

"Yup. That's me." Dawn smiled proudly and then looked up at the chair. "But I came for a reason. The mirror's in your bag also. Take it and look at the Beast."

Buffy became worried. "Why? Is there something wrong with Spike-I mean, with your master?" she asked Dawn as she took the mirror out of her bag.

"Just look." Dawn instructed.

Buffy did as she was told and looked deeply into the mirror, but what she saw broke her heart. She saw Spike, still sitting on the balcony where she left him, crying his heart out. A tear slid down her cheek before she even registered it.

A harsh knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts and she went to answer it. Opening the door she saw the face of Riley. From the look on his face she could tell he knew she was shocked to see him. "What's wrong, Buffy? Surprised to see me?" he said as he pushed past her.

As he entered the room he was quickly followed by…_Forrest and Graham?_ Buffy's mouth moved but no words came out. "Where's your mother?" Forrest asked.

"What do you want with my mother?" Buffy's sense of dread increased but it was nothing compared to what had just walked up behind her.

"We only want what's best for the townspeople, and your mother is ill. We're taking her to my Asylum." Mr. Snyder told her.

Buffy turned slowly to face the evil scumbag that she had happily watched be eaten by a snake all those years ago. "Snyder." She practically growled.

"Miss Summers." He addressed her. Then he snapped his fingers and Riley Forrest and Graham brought Joyce out of the bedroom in a straight jacket. They dragged her to the covered wagon waiting in the street while Buffy pleaded with them.

"She's not crazy!" She screamed. _No, no, no, no, NO! This _can't_ be happening!_ Snyder was just about to mount the carriage when it dawned on Buffy. "Wait! I can prove it!" she ran into the house and came back out clutching the mirror. "Show them the Beast!" she screamed as she pointed the mirror at them. A light emanated from the mirror and Spike appeared in it.

All four men gasped and Snyder screamed like a little girl. The other three men looked at him accusingly and he shrugged it off saying, "The light hurt my eyes."

After a moment, Riley seemed to make his decision, and started shouting out orders. "Graham. Go back to my place and get artillery. Forrest. Gather the townspeople. Mr. Snyder," he stopped and looked at Buffy cruelly, "Bring Mrs. Summers to your asylum."

"Noo! She's not crazy! I proved it! Why are you doing this?" Buffy yelled.

"I'm doing this to teach you a lesson, Buffy. Maybe next time I ask for your hand in marriage you won't turn me down. And after the honeymoon we can talk about releasing your mother." Riley smiled sadistically at Buffy and then hopped onto the carriage. "See you later, Buffy. We're off to kill the beast!"

"No!" Buffy shouted one last time. She dropped to her knees, bringing her hands to her tear-stained face. Feeling weak and useless, she sat there until she heard Dawn's tiny voice from the doorway.

"Buffy! Where did those men go?" Dawn asked innocently.

One last sob escaped Buffy's lips before she rose to her feet and strode defiantly towards Dawn. "They went to hurt Spike. Come on, we have to get ready to leave."

Picking up Dawn, Buffy quickly repacked her bag and took off on her horse down the road to the castle, hoping against hope that she would be in time to save the man she loved.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was kind of short, but I wanted to leave off at this point. I'll try to have another chapter up by Monday, but I have a virus so I don't know if I'll feel up to it. Anyway, please review! It will make me feel better sooner! J


	12. Stubborn

Title: Lessons to Learn Chapter Twelve: Stubborn

Author: SlayrGrl55 (aka Anna)

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: B/S

Spoilers: Lessons

Feedback: feedback is my middle name…um…I mean… (my best Anya impersonation) I would love for you to give me feedback

Disclaimer: okay, get ready for this: I do not own 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' or 'Beauty and the Beast' …how bizarre is that?

Warning: I am a Riley-basher. I apologize to all Riley fans, but that's just the way it is. I hold no grudges against Marc Blucas, it's not his fault his character was a soddin' ponce of a… nevermind.

          Buffy slung her bag over her shoulder and quickly mounted her horse. Despite the cold, they raced at full speed toward the castle. Buffy and Dawn could only hope that they were faster than Riley and Snyder.

          "Buffy, are we almost there?" Dawn called from inside the knapsack. Buffy quickly ran a hand across her face to wipe away the cold tears.

          "Yea, Dawnie. We're getting close. I can see the castle in the distance." She answered.

          Unbeknownst to Buffy, Riley and a horde of townspeople were also approaching the castle from another road. Some walked on foot and others rode horses. They held torches and axes and yelled fierce battle cries into the abyss of the night.

          Leading the crowd was a horse drawn wagon with two men riding up front. A small rodent-looking man with a black top hat held the reins and kept them at a steady pace. Beside him sat a larger man, seemingly made of muscle. A man that the girls in town swooned over. A man that the men in town envied. A man that planned to kill Spike.

          "Mr. Snyder, if you don't mind I'd like to reach the castle sometime before I grow old and ugly." Riley sneered.

          Under his breath, Snyder muttered a curse and quickened the wagon's pace. He really didn't like the man sitting beside him. If it weren't for the money, he would have liked to kick him from the wagon and send him rolling into the depths of the forest. But Snyder was a greedy man and he held his tongue as they approached the castle.

          The wagon reached the front steps of the castle minutes later and came to a stop. Riley jumped down and took the torch from another man's hand. He looked over the castle, seemingly unimpressed, and broke the silence.

          "Men, you all know what you must do. Tonight is the night we will triumph over this beast! Leave no chair or table unturned, leave no room un-searched. This will be our night of glory!" he shouted.

          From a patch of trees Buffy appeared with a rock in her hand. "Funny, that's just what some minions said before me and my friends beat the crap out of them. I hope for your sake that you have more luck than them." And with their attention on her, she hurled the rock in Riley's direction with all the force she could rally. Unfortunately, she was not used to the idea that in this reality she was not the slayer and the rock only flew a few feet. The men laughed at her, shouting out a few cruel jokes, before their attention was back to their leader. Riley shouted out some orders and within minutes they had a large tree trunk positioned in front of the castle door. On Riley's count, they slammed it into the strong wooden door, and after five attempts the door collapsed and men rushed inside.

          Buffy cursed and followed them in, careful not to get in their way. The angry townspeople took off in all directions, hurling their torches at curtains and breaking random chairs just for the hell of it. Buffy ran through the chaos and up the stairs to the wing that Spike inhabited. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, crying out above the noise.

          Riley surveyed the hectic mess he had induced and smiled. Standing on a chair to gain leverage, riley drew their attention to him once again.

          "Remember, men. Do what you want, but the Beast is MINE!" Riley bellowed. A chorus of hollers and grunts was his reply and he strolled triumphantly out of the room. He saw Buffy fleeing up a flight of stairs and quietly followed her. She fled down a hallway and he continued to pursue her. She checked door after door but could not find Spike. Riley knew his best chance of finding his prey was to follow her. After all, he wasn't _that_ stupid.

          Buffy burst through another door, expecting to find nothing but a dark room, but instead she was greeted by the site of Spike. She closed the door behind her and rushed to his side, knowing that they needed to hurry.

          Downstairs in the kitchen, enraged townspeople ravaged the kitchen. They knocked over chopping boards, broke china and took the sharpest knives they could find. Finally having had enough, Harmony the stove burned to life.

          "Okay, that's it. You've wrecked my kitchen and now my feeling are hurt!" she pouted and lunged at the man nearest to her. His hair caught fire and he grabbed at his head in a futile attempt to combat the flames. One by one, Harmony battled the fools that had dismantled her home.

          In the sitting room, Xander was doing much the same. He stood atop the bookshelf, lighting literature on fire and tipping it over at any poor soul who walked by. At the opposite end of the room Giles was running wildly with a spool of thread. He weaved in and out of furniture while dodging blustery footsteps. Once he was done, he retreated back under the desk and watched his plan unfold. Time after time, the men who rushed into the room tripped over the unseen string and fell. Giles hollered triumphantly but regained his composure when Xander looked at him accusingly.

          All over the house footstools, coat racks and wardrobes tricked the foolish townsmen, but they could not hold out forever. They knew the attack would not stop until either Riley or Spike was defeated.

          Riley crept silently down the hallway after Buffy. When he reached the door he put his ear to it and listened. Inside he heard the muffled argument. Buffy urged Spike to get up and run, but being stubborn as he was, he sat on the floor with his back against the wall ignoring her pleas.

          Sensing the time was right, Riley turned the knob and thrust himself through the doorway.

          "Buffy! I'm so glad that you're here. This way you'll get to watch this creature die." He spat.

          Buffy racked her brain for a retort, but her fear clouded her head and she turned back to Spike. "Please! Please, Spike, come on!"

          Riley crossed the room and with one swift movement he threw Buffy off of Spike and sent her flying into the nearest wall. She attempted to get back up, but she couldn't from the pain in the back of her skull. She hissed in pain and struggled to stand up.

          Riley took advantage of Spike's unwillingness to fight and beat him mercilessly. He kicked and punched and mocked him, eventually throwing him out onto the balcony. Spike rolled to a stop on his back and noticed for the first time that it was raining. No, not raining, pouring. Torrents of rain fell down on him, soaking him almost instantly. Riley didn't mind the rain and followed his prey onto the balcony.

          "Why aren't you fighting? It's no challenge if you just lay there! You're a vampire, right? Get up and fight!" Riley screamed above the sound of rain on the stone of the castle. Spike looked helplessly at Buffy who could only watch as he was beaten. Riley caught the look Spike gave to Buffy and it all became clear.

"Oh, is that it? You're in love with her. Aren't you?" he laughed good and long before her resumed talking. "Do you honestly think she'd want _you_ when you she could have me?" he asked. Spike braced himself for Riley's attack but it never came. When he opened his eyes he saw Buffy weakly throwing things at Riley. She used whatever she could find and although it didn't hurt Riley, it distracted him.

          Finally Riley had enough and he stormed towards Buffy. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the ground. She hit the stone hard and the crack of bone could be heard. Riley advanced on her but Spike seeing red. It was one thing to hit him, but hitting Buffy was a whole other story. Spike charged Riley from behind, knocking him to the ground. Riley recovered from the shock but Spike overpowered him. He got in three good punches before the chip immobilized him. Riley pushed Spike off of him but when he got to his feet the dizziness he felt caused him to stumble and he tripped over one of the books Buffy had thrown at him. His dizziness combined with his weakened state propelled him backwards until he hit the balcony railing and pathetically fell over it. Buffy stood, cradling her arm, and rushed to Spike's side. She knelt down, cradling his head in her lap.

          "C'mon Spike. Wake up. Please wake up. Stupid vampire. Why'd you have to be so stubborn?" The tears combined with the rain as it ran down her face. "Oh God, why was I so stubborn? I should have told you when I had the chance. I should have told you. " She sobbed and wailed and was too distracted to notice the pale pink light that emanated from her and Spike. It was faint at first, but grew bolder and darker within seconds. The color of the light soon matched that of the rose petals that withered and fell from the enchanted rose on a table nearby. The last petal clung to the stem, ready to fall, as Buffy uttered four fateful words.

          "I love you, Spike."

          With those words the light grew twice in size and enveloped slayer and vampire before they even noticed.

Author's Note: Muahahaha. Nice cliffhanger, huh? One more chapter left. And this time I'll REALLY try to post it soon. Things are kinda hectic right now, but Christmas Break is coming up and I'll have lots of time to write. And please check out my sites…

http://devoted.to/dawnscrypt

http://devoted.to/spark


	13. Awakening

Title: Lessons to Learn Chapter Thirteen: Awakening

Author: SlayrGrl55 (aka Anna)

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: B/S

Spoilers: Lessons

Feedback: feedback is my middle name…um…I mean… (my best Anya impersonation) I would love for you to give me feedback

Disclaimer: I have not miraculously been given the rights to 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' or 'Beauty and the Beast' since the last chapter… but it would be a great Christmas present :)

          Buffy held Spike's limp body close to hers. She was soaking wet from the rain, but somehow she felt warm… and dry. The cold concrete beneath her seemed to soften and the darkness that had surrounded her lightened to a pale pink, and then a dark red, and then to a more normal yellow. Sensing these changes she looked up, and noticed they were no longer on the balcony of the castle, but in Buffy's living room. Confusion crossed her features but was replaced by happiness that the nightmarish fairy tale was finally over. But upon seeing Spike still unconscious her happiness turned back to fear and sadness.

          "Spike. Spike, wake up. We're home. Oh, wake up. Please wake up." She whispered. Suddenly she heard the creak of the front door and looked up to see who it was.

          "No, Xander. She didn't run away. I'm telling you it was the wish. Go ask Anya to call Halfrek or something." Dawn pleaded.

          "Dawnie, I've been trying to reach Anya. She's not home. We're just gonna have to-" but Xander was cut short by the site of Buffy and Spike.

          Dawn rushed into her sister's arms. "Oh God, I'm so glad you're home. We were so worried. Where were you guys?"

          Buffy wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Xander a quick hug. "Guys, I'll explain later, but right now we need to help Spike."

          "What happened to him?" Dawn asked worriedly. 

          "Riley beat him up." Buffy said simply.

          "Whoa. Riley? Riley's back? Wasn't he in Nepal? Were you guys in Nepal?" Xander asked as Buffy rushed past him and up the stairs. He turned to Dawn and found that she shared his confusion. Buffy returned from upstairs carrying the first aid kit and kneeled down next to Spike.

          "Xander, can you go back to your place and bring me some clothes that will fit Spike? The clothes he's wearing are ripped to shreds. Knowing enough to follow the Slayer's directions, Xander nodded and left through the front door.

          "Dawn, I need you to go get some towels from upstairs so Spike doesn't bleed over everything. Oh, and after that run to the butcher shop and get some blood. There's money in my wallet in my room. Hurry." Buffy instructed.

          Dawn ran upstairs and returned with a pocket full of money and some towels. She spread them out on the floor and they moved Spike onto them. Buffy thanked Dawn and started to undress Spike so she could tend to his wounds. She shooed Dawn away, not wanting to corrupt her and also needing blood for Spike.

          Xander passed Dawn on the drive back to the Summer's house and gave her a ride. By the time they reached home Spike's wounds were bandaged, but he was still unconscious on the floor, covered only by a towel.

          "Thanks a lot, Xand. This means a lot." Buffy said, "Now you two can go heat up the blood or Spike while I dress him." It was then that Xander noticed Spike's undressed state and hurried Dawn and himself into the kitchen. Buffy giggled and rushed to dress Spike. She called to Dawn and Xander that it was safe to come back in and she and Xander moved Spike to a more comfortable position on the couch. Dawn placed the mug of heated blood on the coffee table and sat down on the floor to wait for Spike's awakening. Xander took the chair and Buffy went upstairs to take a quick shower because she was covered in dirt and blood. However she wasn't sure how much blood was hers and how much was Spike's.

          She washed and dried quickly, put on some comfy clothes, tied her hair into a ponytail and rushed back downstairs. She found that Dawn was not sitting next to Spike, quietly talking to him. As she got closer, she heard that Dawn was telling Spike all about the days they had been gone.

          "I'm so sorry I wished that, but is nothing sacred? I mean, Halfrek wasn't even there when I said it. Is she the all-knowing vengeance demon or something? I am never going to say those words again. Ever. I promise." Dawn assured him.

          The room was quiet for a few seconds as Buffy took a seat on the opposite side of Spike.

          "S'okay Nibblet. Not really your fault." Came a delayed reply. Dawn squeaked and hugged Spike, forgetting his wounds. He hugged her back, biting back the pain. Suddenly he became worried.

          "Where's Buffy?" Dawn smiled and pointed behind him. Turning, he saw Buffy and attacked her with a hug. "Are you all right, luv? Did he hurt you?"

          Remembering her previous wounds, Buffy realized they had healed. "No. Actually I'm fine. It's you we were all worried about."

          A muffled snort came from Xander's direction but he covered it up with a fake cough. He didn't fool any of them, but they ignored it. Buffy and Spike stayed in their embrace until Spike became aware of his breathing.

          "Buffy, I'm breathing." He said in awe.

          "Well, yea. You tend to do that sometimes. Just one of your strange habits.

          "No. I'm really breathing." He said again. Confused, she put a hand to his chest and felt the rise and fall. She looked up at him, and then back at him chest.

          "No way." She took his wrist and found a pulse.

          "You have a pulse. And you're breathing. And…" she ran a hand across his cheek. "…you're warm."

          "Bloody hell." Was all he could say.

          Hours later, after the excitement of Spike's new humanity was celebrated, Xander left to go home and Buffy, Spike and Dawn were left alone.

          Buffy and Spike sat on the couch, Buffy leaning against his chest. "I don't think I'll ever get used to you having a heartbeat." She said as his chest rose and fell in back of her.

          He smiled and played with her hair.

          "Spike?" she whispered.

          "Yes, luv?"

          "Do you remember what I told you? When we were still… wherever we were? Did you hear me?" she looked up at him.

          "No. What did you say?" he hoped she said what he longed to hear, but he didn't get his hopes up.

          "I said… that I loved you." His smile grew ten times brighter upon hearing her words.

          "I love you, too, Buffy." She returned his smile and brought her lips up to meet his.

          "Aw, guys, get a room. I'm under age for this stuff." Dawn complained, but she was smiling.

          They reluctantly pulled apart and Buffy settled back into his loving embrace. "So, Dawnie, what do you want to do tonight?" She knew what she and Spike wanted to do, but that could wait. They needed to bond with Dawn.

          "Well," she said, producing a bowl of popcorn from behind her back, "I figured we could watch a movie."

          Placing the popcorn on the coffee table, she popped a tape into the VCR and sat down in front of the couch, leaning against it.

          "What are we watching, Platelet?" Spike asked.

          "I absolutely love this movie. It's so romantic. Sometimes I wish that-" Dawn's words were but short as Slayer and vampire tackled her and tickled her mercilessly. In the background, the opening credits for the Disney movie 'Beauty and the Beast' played on the television.

Author's Note: Well, that's the end. It was twelve more chapters and a few months more than I expected, but if you guys liked it then it was worth it. Thank you all so much for the reviews! So far there are 78! It's awesome! And thank you for being so patient when I took forever to post new chapters. If you post stories, then you also realize that life can get in the way of fan fiction sometimes. Anyway, thanks again. I had a great time writing this story. And (shameless self-promotion) please go read my newest poem called 'They Fall' and let me know what you think!


End file.
